Typically, in thin film silicon-on-insulator (SOI) technology, it may be desired to build a field-effect transistor (FET) with a high field region. Conventional methods include building a surface lightly doped drain (LDD) device or a shallow trench isolation (STI) structure to handle the high field. However, a surface LDD device may be too sensitive to hot carrier injection. Further, a STI structure built to handle a high field cannot be built on a structure with thin film SOI technology.